


Touch

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

They’ve kept it quite for months now. Making sure to keep the looks and touches private. To keep everything as subtle as they can. But sometimes they forget that there are other people in the room. They forget that the pack doesn't know that they're a thing. So when Stiles reaches over to wipe a crumb out of Derek’s beard the entire room freezes. 

Stiles pulls his hand back like it had caught fire. His eyes snap wide and meet Derek’s startled gaze. Derek’s face turns beet red as Stiles stammers and mumbles out an apology. 

“What just happened…?” Scott asks from across the room. 

“Nothing.”, both Stiles and Derek murmur. 

Everyone continues to stare transfixed on Derek and Stiles. 

Stiles flails as he moves across the room, as far away from Derek as he can get. “I spaced out and tried to pet the sour wolf! Can everyone move on?!”

Easier said then done. The pack spent the rest of the night paying extra attention to Stiles and Derek’s conversation. They track the two around the loft. Sets of eyes follow their every move all night until eventually Derek snaps. 

“We’re fucking ok! We’re dating, sleeping together, doing the dirty, bumping uglies, making love, sweet tender totally consensual but completely filthy love. Everyone happy now?! Now stop staring and watch the damn movie!”

Stiles smirks. “Well that’s not exactly how I pictured coming out…but it’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I wrote between classes and found in a random notebook. Not the best but please give me feedback! [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
